


To Hold His Heart

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Longing, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: The time travel fic that no one asked for.





	To Hold His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! This Fic has taken me months to plan out and I have rewritten this opening chapter a 100 times and I'm still not happy with it! But here it is! The time travel fic that no one asked for and that will emotionally crush you. 
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter punch in the face and I will be updating every Saturday Night Australian eastern standard time.
> 
> Also; #Saveshadowhunters.

The bedroom was floored in a light golden light when Alec woke to the steady thumping of Magnus' heart against his ear; he sleepily blinked the sleep out of his eyes as rubbed his stubbled cheek against the firm chest, moaning at the feel of the hard flash under his face. He had crawled into bed late last night, after having been caught up with paperwork all day and hadn’t had a chance to speak to his husband since that morning, which in Jace’s words had made him a tad grumpy.

A hand fell heavily against the top of his head, fingers running through his bed messed hair, arms wrapped around him and the two bodies rolled so he was pushed under his husband's weight.

"Good morning my love" Magnus said softly as he slipped in between Alex's legs coming to rest his hips against his. Alec groaned feeling of the heavy weight on top of him and he pulled his legs up so his feet were resting on Magnus' lower back and his knees bracketed his hips.

"Good morning husband," Alec said softly as he kissed down Magnus’s neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail. Taking the top part of Magnus’s ear into his mouth, he sucked gently. Magnus whimpered his hands grabbed at Alec’s shirt, his full weight coming to rest on his husband.  Alec could feel him shaking slightly as he rolls them so he is on top, Magnus’s head rolled to the side to give him more access. Alec smirked as he sat on up on his knees, he cocked his head to the side and stared directly at the bulge that had formed in his husband’s lose sleep pants.

“Someone had a good sleep” he joked, as he ran his hand over Magnus’s lower stomach, the other man groaned and reached down to run his had up Alec’s thigh. Alec leans forward and kisses down his husband’s chest, gently sucking the dark nipple into his mouth he runs his tongue over the hard nub until the hips under him start to move.

“Mmmm…my love don’t tease,” Magnus said, grabbing a fist full of Alec’s hair giving it a slight tug. Alec groans and he releases the abused nipple from his mouth. Slowly he kisses up Magnus’s neck until he reaches his mouth; he gently kisses him, their lips just touching. Magnus groans his hands coming up to cup Alec’s face.

“I love you,” He said, running a thumb across the dark circle under his husband’s right eye. He needs to sleep more he muses to himself as Alec moves his head to rest in his left hand, the heavyweight a comfort to Magnus. Alec closes his eyes for a moment sinking into the warm touch of his husband, the feel of his fingertip tracing his face. He lets out a breath when he feels the fingers trace down his neck to his chest, fluttering over his nipples, then falling to the waist of his sleep pants. When he opens his eyes, they met glow cat ones, their owner tries to hides a smirk when Alec lets out a low moan and his eyes flutter.

“Using them isn’t fair” he complains as he leans down to place his chest against his husbands trapping the wayward hand between them. Magnus hums in agreement, his hand slipping slightly lower. Alec groans at the feeling, his cock starting to harden and his hips start to move but just as he was starting to melt into a pool of lust he remembers his plan. He snaps his eyes open and pulls away, starling his husband. Magnus pulls his hand away and looks at his husband in confusion.

“Alec?” he asks, sitting up slightly concern lacing his voice.

"I've been told I'm pretty good at this," Alec said placing a soft kiss on Magnus’s stomach. Magnus laughed out loud, his happy voice filling the room.

“and who told you that?” Magnus smiled placing a hand on the top of his husband’s head slight pushing it down his stomach. Alec ran his tongue down as his head was pushed leaving a wet trail.

“Some guy.” He said softly as he kissed Magnus’s hip, his mouth sucking hard to leave a dark mark. Magnus groaned his hands tightening in his hair.

"Go ahead and show me then." He gasps as Alec pulled his pants down to reveal his leaking cock.

Alec stroked him and pressed his mouth against the tip. His lips parted around him and his tongue darted out over his head teasing across the slit of his urethra. Magnus groaned and ran his fingers through his dark bed messed hair his cock trembling with every pass of his tongue. His husband traced the edges of his head then slid his tongue down along the shaft to his balls and sucked them into his mouth. Alec moaned and smiled flicking his tongue across the flesh of his balls revelling in the way his husband shuddered with every flick of his tongue. Sucking on his delicate balls Alec held him in one hand and stroked him with the other, as he stared up at Magnus. Magnus’s head was thrown back and his eyes were tightly shut, his mouth was hanging loosely open. Alec smiled to himself and sucked harder on the ball in his mouth, a low growl filled the room and he felt Magnus trembled. But it wasn't enough, his mouth left his husband’s balls with a wet pop and he heard Magnus whimper. He slowly ran his tongue up Magnus’s hard cock, his tongue tracing the vein that ran from base to tip.

“Baby…” Magnus gasp, as Alec’s lips wrapped around the leaking head. Alec groaned in reply as a thick spurt of pre-cum coated his tongue. He felt a hand come down to rest on his head, the heavy presence not pushing, but simply resting on the crown of his head the fingers playing with his hair. Alec smiles around the head and started to lower his mouth down the hard length. First an inch then two, then 4 and 7 until the tip of his husband’s cock protruded against his tonsils. Magnus shook in his mouth, breathing hard and his grip on his hair tightened as he let out a loud moan cumming right there and then. Magnus reached down and grabbed the sides of Alec’s head and pulled him close. Alec hunched over and gagged taking him past his tonsils and into his throat. Magnus ran his thumbs along the side of Alec’s cheeks, pulling back slightly gasping at the feeling of Alec’s lips dragging against his hot cock, he pushed forward again and Alec swallowed him down in one easy stroke. He pulled out again and Alec coughed for air. A thin line of drool seeped out of his mouth and down his chin and he smiled at him.

“Was he right?” Alec asked, kissing the inside of his thighs.

“Huh?” Magnus asked confused, his hands running through Alec’s hair. They trembled slightly as Alec sucked a second dark mark into the soft sink of his thigh.

“The guy that said I was good at this. Was he right?” Alec said, running a single finger up his husband’s throbbing cock. Magnus shuddered and a thick drop of pre-cum leaked out running down to settle at his base.

“I need more time to think about it.” He said hoarsely as Alec took his cock back into his mouth. He devoured him with ease at first sliding him into his mouth gagging only as he reached the back of his throat. His thick cock pushed against the walls of his throat and he coughed around it, Magnus went to pull back, but Alec’s hands shot out and held his hips flat against the bed.  
Alec tightened his mouth around him and moved along his cock at a snail's pace teasing and stroking him. Magnus shuddered and moaned his back arching. Alec swallowed around him and pressed his nose into the firm muscles of Magnus' stomach.  
  
"Stop I..I'm going to cum." Magnus gasp, his hands tighten in Alec’s hair, pulling at the thick strains.  
  
Alec moaned around his cock and pulled back slightly only to bury him in his throat again and again. Magnus cussed something that Alec didn’t understand and stilled, the wave of pleasure slammed into him and he pushed harder into Alec’s mouth his release shooting down his husband's throat. The final hard push of his cock made Alec gagged again and he hunched further forward as his throat stretched around him.

Magnus's eyes rolled back into his head and the world faded, white flashed before his eyes and he continued coming with a loud of his husband’s name and a fierce hair pull that Alec would be feeling all day. After a few earth-shattering moments he pushed Alec away and slipped out of his mouth. He gasped for breath and looked down at his husband. Alec was panting and had laid his head against Magnus’s hip. 

Magnus chuckled, reaching down to pull his husband up to rest on his chest.

“Sorry if I was a bit rough,” he said tracing Alec’s throat. But Alec shook his head.

“I would have stopped you if you were.” He said softly leaning in to place a kiss on Magnus’s lips. A cell phone rang from somewhere in the loft and Alec groaned his head falling into Magnus’s chest.

“No…no…no,” Alec groans wrapping his arms around Magnus holding him tight. “We were meant to have the whole day with nothing but this,” he said sadly as he kissed his husband's and shoulder.

“When has that ever happened my dear?” Magnus questioned pulling Alec's face but up to meet his eyes.

“The sooner you answer it the faster you can come home,” he said. Alec groaned, but threw himself out of the bed anyway and padded out of the room muttering under his breath as he went. Magnus sighed and flopped back into the warm sheets of the bed, he would need to change them today and refluff the pillows he thought to himself as Alec spoke to someone in the living room.

“No it’s okay, just give me 10 and I’ll meet you there” he heard his husband say. Magnus sighed and threw his legs over the side of the bed, so much for staying in bed all day, he knows that once Alec was out of the loft he wouldn’t be seeing him for a few hours so he might as well get a head start on the washing. With a click of his fingers, the dirty sheets were moved to the washing machine and fresh new dark blue ones replaced them and he decided a shower was needed as he made his way to the bathroom.  

Alec was still muttering as he came back into the bedroom a few moments later cell phone and gear in his hands, noticing the new bed sheets he threw his gear on the bed.

“Magnus?” he called when he saw that the room was empty. He stood still for a moment listening. He could hear the washing machine starting to go through its circle and he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Smiling to himself he pulled his shirt over his head and makes his way to the closed bathroom door, not knowing that it may be for the last time. 


End file.
